


Behind that stupid mask

by IzzyMay6363



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Misunderstandings, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMay6363/pseuds/IzzyMay6363
Summary: Iwaizumi is, understandably, used to Oikawa's antics. With the summer of their final year in Seijoh fast approaching, the heat and pressure is getting to all of the team. Unexpectedly, Iwaizumi finds himself struggling to cope with Oikawa's increasingly shallow behaviour, and questioning the reason for the sudden change.Oikawa is many things to many people after all, but who is he to Iwaizumi exactly?





	Behind that stupid mask

Oikawa was many things to many people, Iwaizumi mused.

The sun was high, marking the third afternoon practice Seijoh were forced to end early due to the unforgiving heat. Instead, the club had opted to spend an unnecessary amount of time by the water fountains. Oikawa was busy riling up the first years by squirting water at them through cupped palms. “Just like a child,” Hanamaki had remarked, whilst Mastukawa had smirked and added, “unlimited energy.”

Iwaizumi bent over the water fountain and frowned. “He’ll burn out in a second. Then someone will have to deal with him.”

“And we all know that will be you.”

“Yup. Childhood friend privileges.”

“I’ll spit this water at you.” Iwaizumi threatened halfheartedly; really he was too tired to waste water like that. He took several big gulps before cupping some and dumping it on his head. It was just too hot.

“Iwa-chan,” came a whine Iwaizumi had been expecting from around five minutes ago. A sense of unease settled in his stomach. “How am I supposed to practice when it’s so hot?”

“You’re not, idiot.” Was the reflexive reply. He cuffed Oikawa over the head and smirked when he yelped and pouted.

It had come to Iwaizumi's notice that their relationship had formed a structure, and he wondered whether he should be bothered by it. There was a routine they would follow-Oikawa would whine about something, Iwaizumi would insult him back, and then Oikawa would whine some more about how mean he was. It wasn’t hard to read the setter’s true intentions underneath all the grandeur- right now he could see Oikawa was frustrated about not being able to practice, and how he was looking to Iwaizumi for comfort. Yet something was increasingly bothering him about the whining lately, and he didn’t know why.

He disentangled himself from where Oikawa had grasped his arm in the midst of his fake strop. “I’m heading home.”

For a moment, Oikawa’s eyes widened in a display of real emotion and for some strange reason Iwaizumi felt a wave of relief. But then the muscles in Oikawa’s face drooped and his bottom lip stuck out once more.

“But we always walk home together, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grunted. “Well then, lets go.”

“But I’m not done here!”

“Then stay.”

With a huff, Iwaizumi turned to the others, bade them farewell, and began walking towards his house. The heat was so unbearable that he deliberated taking his shirt off, neighbours be damned, but thought better of it at the last moment, instead casting his eyes to the sky. The sun had burned any clouds away, leaving a bright, unforgiving blue that stretched from where Iwaizumi stood and up to the stars. Sweat dripped down the back of his collar and teased the nape of his neck. Iwaizumi could feel himself pouting. He hated this weather.

“Iwa-chan!”

He stopped and turned. Oikawa was hurrying towards him, bag clutched under the crook of his arm. His face was a mixture of the ‘default whining expression’ and something more raw, frustrated.

“You walked off so fast that you gave me no time to reply! I barely had a chance to say goodbye to everyone.”

“How sad for them.” Iwaizumi turned and continued walking.

“Iwa-chan.” Somehow Oikawa managed to make that nickname sound serious.

“Yeah?”

“...Are you alright?”

That was definitely Oikawa’s honest voice. Iwaizumi turned to be confronted with the focused gaze of a young man. He sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Look-I’m sorry. I know I’m being irritable, but it’s just the heat, I promise.” He averted his eyes to the ground.

There was a silence just long enough that Iwaizumi felt the need to look up and see whether Oikawa had believed him. He caught the tail end of a conflicted expression before it melted into a stupidly wide grin.

“Aw, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa cooed, “can’t you handle the heat?” 

A very heavy arm draped itself over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and when he growled he hoped the real frustration of it didn’t register with Oikawa. That in itself was wishful thinking- Oikawa was nothing if not sharp and perceptive. Iwaizumi just hoped his irregular behaviour would be blamed on the heat.

“The first years seemed to enjoy your antics today,” he grumbled, for no reason other than to divert Oikawa’s attention.

“Of course,” came the sing-song reply, “I’m much more fun than Iwa-chan, after all!”

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa looked up, eyes round.

“Don’t worry about the short practice sessions, okay? I’m sure every other volleyball club is doing the exact same.” Iwaizumi spoke firmly.

Oikawa paused slightly, face a blank slate upon which an expression was carefully constructed a moment later: a wide, goofy grin- one that would no doubt be accompanied by yet another empty remark. Iwaizumi felt anger begin to bubble in his gut before he could register the reasons for his own reaction. As Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, Iwaizumi interrupted.

“Anyway, we’re here. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t stay up all night watching alien movies, Crappykawa.”

He turned at their usual parting place. The lack of an incredulous reply from Oikawa spoke volumes about what the setter had understood about the bizzarity of his behaviour.

Iwaizumi shoved his sleeves up past his shoulders and let out an audible grumble. It wasn’t like he himself could explain his own behaviour properly. He’d just suddenly wanted some space from Oikawa. The heat was at least one factor, but recently, even before the school had stopped opening the windows to cope in fear of making it even hotter, Oikawa’s behaviour had been increasingly difficult to deal with. In fact…

When Iwaizumi thought about it, Oikawa was usually quieter when they were alone. He was happy to let thoughts run through his head without putting up a facade; after all, Iwaizumi had known Oikawa well before he learnt to censor his emotions so well. Because of this, there was usually a healthy balance between harmless teasing and honest conversation.

However, the last couple of weeks had involved a hell of a lot of ‘whiny Oikawa’, and just like today, it seemed he could only be outwardly serious around Iwaizumi for the smallest amount of time before closing walls around his true thoughts and feelings.

Iwaizumi stopped walking at the realisation.The sweat that had escaped down the back of his neck now tickled the base of his spine and he rubbed at it vigorously, scowling so hard his forehead ached.

Was Oikawa consciously avoiding him? 

If so, why?


End file.
